Lies
by Dbztron2
Summary: How many times can a person tell the same story before it loses all effect? How many lies must be told before a person is labeled a liar? How long can a cry go unheard and unhelped? How long can a person be hidden away before being found in plain sight?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, welcome to my new story. Let's see if you can guess who the people are and what's happening before the next chapter. Just put your guess in your review and if it's correct then you win bragging to your friends rights. Good luck! (Ps chapters will get longer after this.)

* * *

It's always the same question every time.

"What happened?" They always ask.

The first couple times coming up with an answer, a lie, to please them was easy.

"I tripped getting out of bed this morning," or "I hit my head on the desk at school picking up a pencil I dropped."

One of them would make a sarcastic comment or joke about it before dropping it and finding something more interesting to talk about.

"Man, you're such a klutz, I seriously wonder how you beat all those alien sometimes."

After a while though the old lies would stop working and they would get suspicious, soon the lies would become more creative, complex, and much harder to come by.

"I was helping Mom in the kitchen, I didn't realize she was getting into the fridge and walked right into the door."

Of course some of the cover up stories weren't compleat lies, but in those cases the story either got cut off way early on or became a bit of a tall tale.

"I was helping Dad trim the old tree in our back yard. A few branches hit me when I didn't hear Dad yell at me."

After a while they became more serious when asking, they asked for details.

"Sorry guys that's really all that happened. No other details to tell."

They finally dropped their questioning for a while when the bruises and cuts began to heal and new injures became less frequent.

"Guess you are just a klutz."

But when they heard the whimper of pain from just the slightest touch...

"What happened?"

It was always the same question every time...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people, welcome to this new chapter. Enjoy and thank you to those that reviewed on that last chapter!

* * *

The stars shown brightly in the night sky as the new moon crept up to reclaim its thrown and the night owls hooted on the cool earth below. Somewhere crickets could be heard calling out for a mate as a half-blind dog barks wildly from a window in one of the peaceful neighborhoods at a stray gold eyed cat that sits on the fence mocking it.

When the dog finally gives up for the night, the crickets have their respectful mates, and the owls have flown off in search of a meal, silence envelopes the little town the moon hangs over so all it's people can sleep.

Only it's not as quiet as the people think.

In one little house that looks almost exactly like all the others around it a light flicks on in one of the bedrooms and a loud smack can be heard through the home, but is barely heard outside the walls. Following the smack there is a thud, a crash as something breaks, and two voices yelling nasty things at another being in the house.

Inside that house quiet sobs fill the bedroom with the light on, but are barely noticed by the the two angry voices screaming as the crying person.

"They were just rumors... Just rumors..." The sobbing human repeats over and over. The screaming gets louder and more angry as the other two people hear this.

Another smack, another thud.

Another bruise, another story to create for tomorrow.

Another lie.

"Just rumors..." The sobbing turns into a low moan, but the other two still hear it.

Footsteps click out of the room and then back in and a box is placed on the bed before the footsteps click out of the room again, leaving the sobbing human with only one angry one.

The yelling stops for a moment and frustrated mumbling is heard instead. The angry person shuffles through the box for a moment before pulling out a rough brown leather belt with a rusted silver belt buckle. The sobbing human quiets a moment before making a quick attempt to escape, only to be caught and thrown back to the floor.

The angry person turns back to the box and produces an old sock from it which is soon after shoved into the sobbing humans mouth.

The now quiet but still crying human is then completely undressed and chained to the desk in the corner.

The belt rises and falls on the human that tries in vain to scream for help through the nasty old sock in their mouth.

The human is beaten so savagely that they know they won't be able to leave the bed room tomorrow before the beating is even over.

When it's all over and their are no tears left to cry, the angry human is less angry and more frustrated as they put things back in the box on the bed. The frustrated human leaves the room barely glancing back at the limp naked figured still chained to the desk as the figure looks up with pained questioning green eyes.

The frustrated human says softly "Quiet... Remember it..." as they leave the the room with a flick of the light switch and a slam of the door.

It is only then that every is truly silent again...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Thanks for all the great reviews and as a reward I have provided a single name in the story today! Enjoy!**

* * *

The suns peach colored rays barely kissed the sky good morning and the song birds sung life back into all the sleeping creatures within a five mile radius as the bell rings to start school at its usual ungodly hour.

Students moan and groan as they trudge their way through the halls to their morning classes like the zombies they worship on their favorite television shows.

Bags zip and unzip and homework is passed forward in an auto pilot like fashion while new and old papers of various sorts get passed back and are barely spared a second glance before being shoved gracelessly into the open book bags and are replaced with phones hidden under desks or behind an over sized bag that a student placed on their desk rather than the floor or in their locker.  
The teachers talk about whatever topic the state has told them they must teach about today and are either unaware of the student not paying attention or don't care enough to put in the extra energy required to call the students out on their early morning day dream states.

Some students try to pay attention and have to sip on the bad coffee the school store serves for a dollar a cup each morning to stay awake. Others use the slightly better tasting slushies the school store sells to get brain freezes to stay awake, but that seems to serve as more of a distraction that the original tiredness the students felt just minutes before.

In one class room a student tries to make themself as hidden as possible in the corner of the room and tries their best not to move or make a sound.  
Attendance is called and said student just waves to the teacher when their name is called. The teacher glances at the student for a second in acknowledgment before going on to read the rest of the list.

A couple of bullies crash paper air planes into the students head when the teacher looks away and the student tries not to flinch at the approaching figures or wince or cry out when they hit.

The bell finally rings and all the students except the one race out the door to their friends before the next class starts. The one student that was in the corner takes their time moving, as if in immense pain.

Once all is in order the student leaves and heads toward the office with a note in hand, the student was leaving early today.

The hand written white note is exchanged for a neatly printed out pink one and the student is allowed to leave through the front doors.

Outside already waiting for the student is a green muscle care with two people already riding in the front. The student's friends.

One of the student's friends had managed to pull some strings so the school would let him take the student out incase of emergence. He was an ex-con, the driver of the green car, and went by the name of Kevin.

When the student walks up to the window Kevin rolls it down and answers the silent question of why he had insisted of pulling the student from school so early.

"Got a tip some Forever Knights were up to no good not to far from here and would be leaving tonight. So we gotta catch them now. Get in." He says and jabs a thumb toward the back seat.

The student nods tiredly and gets in. The car is quiet the whole trip and the student is grateful for not having to speak or feel pressured to because it means no lies yet today.

Silence is golden...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Thanks so much for all the favorites and follows and reviews! And guess what? You get to find out who's being hurt now! But I want you all to notice something I still left out when you read this. Something about the person being hurt that I bet most people will miss. So I challenge you to review and tell me what small yet very imortant thing you think I didn't put in here about The person being hurt. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a month into summer break. It's peaceful for most teens, pure bliss and no work. Vacations are taken and for those stuck at home memories of great vacations replay in people's heads.

For one teen a memory of a grandfather, annoying cousin, the rustbucket, and a summer seeing the country replays. It was a happier time for the teen despite all the chaos, because the teen was far away from parents.

And bullies.

And rumors.

And random beatings.

And silence.

But never lies, no lies were the teen's way of survival and could never be left behind.

That road trip had been the greatest escape of the teen's life, even if it was only temporary.

Now there was no escape.

The teen's parents heard the newest rumor from some other random teens. That meant the teen wasn't silent enough, or a good enough lier.

It meant chains and ropes.

Belts and whips.

Bruises and cuts.

Beatings and new lies to create.

It meant being alone for days until some of the major injuries healed.

The teen was currently on the floor, nude, hurt, and chained to the bed gaged.

The teen's phone was buzzing on the nearby table madly. Probably an alien attack.

Tears fell down the teen's face when the phone finally died, but not from pain.

It was the thought of the teen's friends in need of help and possibly dying because the teen wasn't there and couldn't be there to help.

The teen could just imagine what they would say next time they saw each other, if ever.

"What the hell Tennyson! Where were you?!" Kevin would probably yell.

"Why weren't you there, Ben? We needed you and you let us down." Gwen would say.

Tears were coming faster now, but no sound was made.

After all, if Ben couldn't help Gwen or Kevin then at least one lesson would be learned today.

'_Quiet... Remember it...'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. You didn't quite get what I didn't put in whedetailing about Ben last time, but you have another chance to guess now because I still haven't put in that little bit of info. Remember it a small thing but at the same time a very major thing. Good luck solving my little riddle.**

* * *

It was a sunny thursday afternoon, a lone green car sat in the parking lot of Mr. Smoothie as two teens relaxed on the edge of the hood with drinks in hand.

The day had been long and hard, there had been an attack from the Forever Knights who were still rather pissed at the teens for helping their dragon escape, and both teens were rather drained. This was partly due to the fact that they didn't receive any help from their 'leader' until close to the end of the battle.

Then said 'leader' didn't speak to either of them, just flew off as Big Chill.

Which had been happening a lot recently.

Ben would come to help only when called, hadn't been seen by Gwen or Kevin in human form for at least two months, never spoke to them unless it was to warn one of them of an attack, and then would just leave.

And while both Kevin and Gwen were a bit angry Ben hadn't been a huge help in recent fights, they were still a bit concerned about their friend and cousins recent behavior.

At one point Gwen even risked their lives in a fight trying to get her cousin to change back to human or even just talk to tell her what was wrong. It didn't work at all and she ended up with a brace on her sprained ankle.

So then Kevin went so far as to knock on Ben's door politely and ask Sandra what was wrong. She had said nothing that Ben was studying and she wouldn't allow Kevin to come in because Ben needed the house quiet.

She had stressed the word quiet for some odd reason Kevin didn't get, like she was trying to bring up some topic with someone in the house behind her that he couldn't see now that the door was in his face.

Later Kevin had tried busting in, only to find that the walls, doors, and windows were all reinforced with some new home security system he didn't know how to deactivate. He had decided it was best not to have to deal with cops if he didn't have to, especially if Ben really had just been focusing on studies like Sandra had said. No matter how strange and unlikely it was that Ben would actually be studying so hard so often.

So now both sit in their favorite hangouts parking lot drinking smoothies as Gwen fidgets uncomfortably.

Kevin ignores it the best he can for the first few minutes, but after awhile snaps.

"What's wrong with you?"

Gwen looks up at him and sighs.

"I hacked the schools computer today to see if I could find out more about why Bens been acting so weird." she says.

Kevin raises an eyebrow at her curious.

"And?"

"Ben hasn't been to school since it started back up a couple months ago."

"Ben's cutting class? And hasn't helped us in fights?"

"No, Ben's been taking online courses."

"Why?"

"Don't know. All I know is that Ben hasn't been seen in human form in public since school last let out for summer."

Both were silent.

"I already told you about the security system and Bens folks acts all strange right?" Kevin finally asked.

"Yeah, why? They already agreed that it was okay for Ben to use the Omnitrix, so it couldn't have anything to do with that right?"

Kevin shook his head.

"No, but I think they have something to do with this."

"Think their DNaliens? And that Ben is doing what they want so..." Gwen trailed off knowing she had made her point clear.

Kevin stands, throws his cup away, and walks to the drivers side of the car.

"Get in."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey people! Thanks again for the reviews! They really help me keep this story going! So here's a new chapter! enjoy!**_

* * *

The car ride had been a silent one. Neither Gwen nor Kevin wanted to talk about what they might face at Ben's place, what they might have to do. And it was in that same silence that is was agreed with no words that they would observe the house from a distance for a while before they acted using some of the high tech alien equipment built into the green car.

Kevin parked across the street and turned on the cloaking devise to make the car invisible so they wouldn't be noticed for a while.

Switches were flipped, knobs were turned, and buttons were pushed as Kevin set up the equipment they needed. Gwen watched from her seat, waiting to be filled in on what the stuff does.

"Alien radio of sorts. We can hear everything that goes on in Ben's place from here." He said simply as he finally got everything working. Gwen nodded and they relapses into silence, waiting for something to happen.

After an hour of nothing but snoring, Ben's parents pull into the drive way and storm inside.

Gwen and Kevin lean toward the radio, hoping to hear something that will ease their fears.

No such luck.

"BEEEENNNNNN!" They hear Ben's father scream through the radio.

The snoring stops and is replaced by whimpers of fear.

"Ben Tennyson! Did you sneak out again last night?" Saundra yells.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but people were in danger so I had to go help!" Ben cries.

There's a shuffling sound.

"Ben, stop lying to us." Saundra says in a rather tired tone. "Carl and I just want this to say quiet. Between the family."

They hear Ben let out a sob and a door slams.

"I found it!" Carl shouts in triumph. "Now then Ben, show us you can keep quiet and this will go much faster."

There's a thud and Ben cries out in pain.

"I SAID QUIET BITCH!" Carl shouts and the only sounds that are heard following are smacks, thuds, and crashes with the occasional whimper and cry of pain.

"We need to get in there and help Ben!" Gwen cries and gets out of the car.

Kevin turns off the cloaking and follows the red head to the house.

They burst in, almost breaking the door off it's hinges and run to Ben's room, where they can hear the cries more clearly now their in the house.

But when they step into Ben's room, everything freezes.

Saundra is siting quietly in the corner watching everything, Carl stands with an old belt raised mid-whip in his hand above Ben, and Ben is lying on the ground beaten badly.

Gwen and Kevin can clearly see every bruise and cut on Ben's naked form from the doorway where they stand, as well as something else.

After a moment of staring at each other, Gwen comes to her senses first and uses her mana to remove the belt from Carl's hand and float Ben over to her and Kevin.

"Why are you hurting Ben?" She asks as calmly as possible. This must be a mistake.

Ben's parents look at each other a moment before Carl replies.

"Because the bitch can't keep quiet." he says like its obvious and Ben's cousin and best friend hadn't just burst in to see him beating his child.

Kevin's getting pissed, more than he probably ever has before, and is about to lunge at his friends father when Sandra speaks up.

"Please, let me explain. We do this for the sake of the entire family."

Carl glares at his wife and Kevin and Gwen glance at each other before Kevin picks up Ben's limp form off the floor near his and Gwen's feet to put on something more comfortable and looks at the tired women.

"Keep talking..."

****


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey people! New chapter! And here you get to find out the answer to my little riddle from before. The thing I haven't used to describe Ben until now. It's small but also very important.**_

* * *

If there was one good thing that came out of any of this, any sort of relief that could be felt, it was that the situation show Gwen and Kevin Ben's parents weren't DNaliens. They were human if the fact that Ben was not only still alive, but was beaten with an old earth made belt instead of some sort of alien weapon is anything to go by.

Bad thing was, they were human with no powers or weapons. Meaning Gwen and Kevin had to keep calm and do what ever it took not to lash out and use their powers on Carl and Saundra incase, and when, the earth authority's caught wind of this.

Ben, who was still out cold and whimpering slightly in pain, was bandaged, wrapped in a blanket, and place on the couch in the living room by Kevin and Gwen before the two teens allowed Ben's parents to explain themselves.

The two adults and two teens sat across from each other at the kitchen table in silence before Kevin finally shouted at the adults to start talking again.

"Why the hell have you been hurting Ben!?"

The adults glance at each other. Carl gives an irritated look and Saundra's face is blank.

"Because the bitch can't keep her yap shut. Rumors have been going around, people have been talking. It's bad for the whole family. We tell her to just be quiet in public, if asked a question not to talk, and while it's good she doesn't tell the truth or at least not the full truth, she still talks. She's a lier." Carl tell the teens.

"Why do you need her to be quiet? What have people been talking about?" Gwen asks.

"People have been saying they think Ben's gay or a girl. And while Ben isn't gay, she is a girl. People can't know Ben's true gender." Saundra says.

Both teens irritation begins to grow more and more with each answer that seems crappier than the last.

"But why does Ben have to hide the fact she's a girl? I spent a whole summer with her when we were ten, how could I have not known?" Gwen asks then remembers how rarely Ben showered back then and how Ben only showered and changed if she and Max were going to be out of the RV for a while.

"Because it's not fair that my brother not only had two kids, but one of them was a boy. Saundra and I had always wanted a child, a boy in specific, but then we had Ben. Ben was a girl and when she was born we were told Saundra was unable to have another child so we couldn't just adopt Ben out and try again. And we don't have enough money just yet to pay for a gender change surgery, but should in the next couple years. Then we can make Ben into the son we've always wanted. But if she lets it slip she's female to the public it will all be ruined! People need to think that Ben's always been male, that we were able to have a male child from the beginning. That-" Carl was cut short as Gwen finally snapped and blasted him into the wall with her mana. She was tired of all this crap.

"You mean to tell me, you beat Ben, threatened her to keep her quiet, made her lie, all because you were jealous of my dad? Because you couldn't have a male child of your own, your going to force Ben to be male without giving her any say in any of it?" Gwen was becoming more pissed with each word and Ben's parents could hear it to. "That's a load of bull shit and you know it. We're taking Ben now, and we're going to call the cops. You are so lucky your only human because if you weren't, and you weren't related to me I would kill you both with my mana right here and now!"

With that Gwen dropped her uncle to the floor and turned to Kevin.

"If you have anything to add, say it now. Then get Ben while I get her a bag of clothes ready." she told him.

Kevin simply glared at Ben's parents as Gwen walked out.

"If you ever come near Ben again, or if I ever see you again anywhere besides a court room, I won't be as nice or patient as Gwen. I will kill you slowly and painfully for what you've done..." he growls.

Neither adult moves, nor seems really bothered by this as Kevin walks out, picks up Ben, and carries her to his car. Gwen follows shortly after with a small suitcase in one hand, cell phone in the other.

The suitcase is tossed in the trunk and Gwen flips her phone shut as she slides into the passenger seat.

"The cops will be here soon and we should take Ben to my place since a couple will be heading over there to take a look at her and ask questions." she says.  
Kevin nods and starts the car.

After a few minutes of driving they both jump as they hear a faint voice in the back of the car.

"Sorry, I lied. Sorry... Sorry..." Ben cries quietly.

"Hey it's not your fault, ok? We got you away and your parents are going to get in trouble with the cops." Kevin says as he keeps driving and Gwen looks back at her cousin.

"Everything's going to be okay now Ben. Your safe." she says.

But Ben keeps crying.

"Sorry... Sorry. I lied... So sorry.."

Gwen try's to repeat her self to comfort her cousin, but is interrupted.

"Ben its okay now. Your-"

"Never safe..."

* * *

**So there you have it. Ben is a girl. Up until now I have never used a word to describe Ben's gender. That was the "something else" Gwen and Kevin noticed about Ben last chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! That's so much for all the reviews! I take it people liked my little gender twist, so I decided to give you all the start of yet another twist. Enjoy!**

* * *

It took six weeks for things to go back to full go back to whatever form of normal was left.

Of course the first few days, okay first two weeks or so, were a mess. Gwen's parents were frantic, Ben had to be taken to a hospital and stay for three nights, and police were everywhere. Luckily there were no alien attacks for the first three weeks or so, and after the first three days of this mess things started to look much better.

Ben was talking almost like she use to after the first week, only slightly more shy and quiet but it was only noticeable if you had known her forever. She also stuttered a lot now when she got nervous or embarrassed or upset or near boys that weren't related to her. It took an extra week before she could talk normal around Kevin again, but even with that she still stuttered a little around him.

After three weeks she was declared healed, physically, only having a couple almost healed cuts left that had been the worst of the wounds in the first place.

After four weeks it was decided Ben could help fight aliens again, which she did happily. That was something she missed. And though she still did use all her aliens (minus alien X for obvious reasons) she tended to use Big Chill more often than before, Kevin liked to poke fun at noticing this saying it had something to do with her babies she had as Big Chill.

At five weeks the legal matters involving Ben's parents and who would get to keep Ben until she turned eighteen were cleared up. Ben's parents got ten years in jail and Ben got a restraining order against them. It was also decided that Ben would stay with Gwen and her parents until she was eighteen.

At six weeks Ben had managed to take care of any school matters that had gotten mixed up while she was injured.

By the end of it all, all that had changed was her living arrangements, the way she talked to people (but that was a barely noticeable change), and more (but still not all) people knew she was a girl (Kevin, Gwen and Gwen's parents, a couple doctors and police members). It could have been a lot worse, and the teens would take whatever they could get as far as normal or 'getting off easy' goes.

At the moment Ben, Kevin, and Gwen were taking a break from all the craziness and were sitting on, in, or near Kevin's car at Mr. Smoothie.

Each had a smoothie in hand and Gwen was trying to get Ben to get out of the car.  
"But what if someone sees me and recognizes me!" Ben squeaked.

Gwen and her mother had talked to Ben a lot and convinced her it was a good idea to start wearing more girly clothes and acting more her gender. Of course they knew the change wouldn't happen over night and they helped her quite a bit (much to Ben's embarrassment in most of the lessons).

So now Ben now sat in the back seat of Kevin's car in a short, tight, black skirt with a white, lacy, v-neck tank top. Gwen had picked out the whole outfit for her. And for the first time ever Ben was forced to wear a bra instead of bandaging her breasts down. She felt very exposed in her new outfit, she wished she could have worn jeans and a tee-shirt instead or at least have worn her green jacket. But Gwen had insisted she wear it.

"Ben, you, Kevin, and I are the only ones here with the obvious exception of staff. And between the new outfit, make-up I put on you, and you're hair being longer I doubt anyone would recognize you." Gwen replied.

Ben thought this over, sighed, and gave up.

She stepped out of the car and walked over to the front to sit next to Kevin on the hood.  
He scooted over to make room for her, with a grin on his face as he watched her walk, only to be smacked and glared at by Gwen.

He glared back at the red head for a second before looking back over at Ben who was looking away from him and seemed to be trying to hide herself in her thin arms.

"You do look really pretty Ben." Kevin eventually said, making a very red faced Ben look at him.

Gwen seemed to get angry at him when he said that.

"Now wait how come-" Gwen starts to yell, only to have Kevin cut her off.

"You're pretty to, you just don't need to hear it." He says sounding bored, and making Ben redder in the face.

Gwen blushes a little and looks away.

"Sooo... What are we doing after this?" Kevin asks.

"I already told you, we're going shopping to get Ben more clothes!" Gwen says frustrated.

"But Gwen! We've been shopping for the past two weeks! I have more than enough clothes and I'm getting really bored of shopping!" Ben whines.

"Yeah Gwen, I say we all go to the auto-show." Kevin says.

"But, Ben you do need more clothes! And shoes!" Gwen huffs.

Ben looks away and mumbles a "sorry" like she's been doing for the past few weeks when she feels like she's burdening someone or messed up really bad.

Gwen looks away feeling bad.

"No, Ben, I'm sorry. What do you want to do?" she asks.

Ben keeps looking away and Gwen knows she won't get a response from her cousin now, or if she does it'll be something along the lines of "whatever you want to do" or "you decide". That's another change that they've noticed in Ben recently.

"Maybe we should just go back to your place. We could rent a movie or something?" Kevin suggests.

Ben perks up at this and Gwen smiles as they all get into the car. Only Gwen's not smiling on the inside, she fighting back jealousy. Because she knows that Ben will cuddle up next to Kevin without really knowing what she's doing and he'll hold her throughout the movie, Ben may even fall asleep like that or if it's a horror movie she'll burry her face into Kevin's chest for most of it. And Kevin will just smile!

Gwen knows that Ben deserves to be happy after everything that's happened, and so does Kevin after the null void, but she still feels at least a little jealous thinking about those to together instead of her being with Kevin.

And she always hates herself for some of the thoughts that follow.

'_He should be mine!'_

_'Why did I bring up something being wrong with Ben?'_

_'Their both liars, and liars belong together!' _

_'Such a bitch!'_

_'Should have kept quiet...'_


	9. Chapter 9

**What? A new chapter already? Well isn't this nice. Enjoy all!**

* * *

It was nearing midnight, a time of night everyone had begun to fear at Gwen's house because of Ben's nightmares.

Nine out of ten nights the nightmares would start and Gwen or one of her parents would wake up and have to go comfort the girl. She would scream and cry in her sleep, and her cousin, aunt, and uncle would never know for sure what she was dreaming of since they could never get her to speak of it. Sure they had ideas, it probably had something to do with the abuse she had suffered for years. But she would never speak a word of it to them.

When she woke up, she would take a minute to calm down and say a soft "sorry" before falling right back asleep into more peaceful dreams.

Gwen had to stay up late tonight though to finish a paper for school and has told her parents she would be awake so if Ben woke them up in a screaming fit from a nightmare that they should just stay in bed and she would take care of it.

They were more than happy to agree.

And it didn't take long, after the clock struck midnight, for Gwen to her the whimpers start to come from the room next to hers.

She sighed and stood up, figuring it was best to calm her cousin now than have her wake her parents up when the screaming started. So she stood and walked out of her room and down the ten steps of hallway it took to get to her cousins room. And she stood with her and on the knob.

It was odd, by now the screaming should have started. And it seemed like the whimpering had changed from her in sleep sort to her awake and slowly calming down sort.

Had she woken up and calmed herself down tonight? Maybe that's what happened on that one out of ten nights that she didn't wake everyone up screaming. Gwen wanted to find out.

So she slowly turned the knob and walked in. Only to wish she hadn't.

There in front of her eyes Kevin sat on the edge of the bed, holding a crying Ben who had clearly just woken up from a nightmare of some sort. The window was open so it was clear how he had gotten in, but Gwen was still pissed Kevin would come so late? Especially if it was just to hold Ben.

"Kevin! What the hell are you doing here?!" Gwen hisses. Ben starts to cry a little harder again into Kevin's chest and he glares at Gwen.

"I tried calling, but you always turn off your phone for school work and Ben still needs to get a new one since her parents broke her old one. Theres an alien attack not to far from here we need to deal with, I came to get both of you and I didn't think it would be to smart to knock on the front door and risk your parents answering it. So I came in her window and I found her crying like this, I almost had her calmed down to before you came in!" Kevin whispers back as calmly as he can, as he doesn't want to startle the girl in his arms again. He looks from Ben to Gwen. "Does this happen often?"

"Almost every night. We try to get up and calm her down, but some nights we just let her cry herself out because we're so tired we can hardly move to come wake her up." Gwen tells him and Kevin glares at her again.

"If it's that much of a problem for you then maybe she should come stay at my place for a couple nights so I can keep an eye on her and actually keep her calm if she has a nightmare."

"No!" Gwen says almost to quickly. She doesn't want to take any more risks that she has to of those two getting together. "She's fine here! Besides, with everything that been happening these past couple months it probably best we don't move her from house to house to much, even if it's only a couple nights."

Kevin gave her a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' look before speaking again.

"Gwen, when we're not hanging out at or fighting aliens we normally hang out at my place. Ben will be fine there for a couple nights. It would give you and your parents a break from her nightmares."

"We don't need a break, she's perfectly fine here!" Gwen was having more and more trouble keeping her voice low.

"Well maybe we should ask her what she thinks instead of deciding for her." Kevin said, playing the one card Gwen hoped her wouldn't.

"Fine." Gwen grumbles in annoyance. Only Kevin doesn't ask Ben anything, just lays the girl back under the blankets and stands.

"We'll do it in the morning. For now she somehow fell asleep when we were arguing and I don't want to wake her up again after that. Not to mention you and I still have aliens to stop tonight." Kevin says walking over to shut the window before they left.

"Now wait, Ben gets to sleep and I don't? Why can't you take on the aliens by yourself?" Gwen huffs following Kevin out of Ben's bedroom.

"Because Bens been through hell and back recently and could use a break for once and you were up already doing homework that, if I remember correctly, you said wasn't due for two more days." he says as they reach the front door.

Gwen just sighs and Kevin looks back at her.

"What's with you anyway? Normally you act all nice and defend your cousin and stuff. But recently you've been treating her like shit, letting her suffer through nightmares and stuff." He says slowly, clearly worried something's happening to Gwen now that they finally got Bens situation more or less under control.

Gwen hates what she's about to do, but does it anyway and reminds herself that what she's about to say is at least half true.

"No, Nothing's wrong. It's always like this with me and Ben when we live under the same roof for more than three days. We told you about our rivalry back when we took that road trip when we were ten right?" Gwen tells him. Kevin nods, pleased with the answer, and slips into the drivers side of his car.

Gwen gets into to, feeling horrible because she knows shes just like them now.

She is such a _liar._.. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I decided it was about time to put in a little Bevin action! Hope you like it! And I hope you enjoy the bit of Gwen bashing I added as well to really spice things up!**

* * *

Blinding morning light poured through the the windows, passed the curtains, and onto Ben's sleeping face early the next morning. She didn't stir, at least not until loud voices were heard on the floor below her that clearly belonged to Kevin and Gwen.

She quickly jumped out of bed, fearing there was a fight downstairs with a DNalien or two, and raced out of the room and half way down the steps. It was from that point the now alert girl got a good look around and noticed the fight wasn't even about aliens, it was just an argument between the two about relationships. Ben, deciding not to interfere but still wanting to know what was going on, stays on the middle step of the staircase and waited to hear exactly what was going on.

"Because I know you like me like that! Before you found out about Ben being a girl you were totally interested in me! Even defended me when Ben yelled at me when we first started fighting together! Now that you know Ben's a girl your all about her!" Gwen yelled.

It sounded like Kevin said something softly, almost like he was growling out a warning, and then Gwen was yelling again.

"You know what I think? I think you don't even want to be in a long lasting relationship! You just like all the other men in the world, you just want to get in ever girls pants that you see!"

Ben's eyes went wide, what was going on? What had she missed?

"That is so not true and you know it! You wanna know the truth? Huh?" Kevin shouted.

"The truth! Hah! I doubt you even know what that means! Your such a liar! Just as much of a liar, if not worse, that Ben! And you know what? I don't care if her parents made her! She's a smart girl and has the omnitrix! She could have used it, without harming them, to escape and find help! Instead she just choose to keep lying about everything!" Gwen shouted Back.

Ben felt tears build up in her eyes, Gwen didn't really feel like that did she?

It was quiet for a moment.

"You're such a bitch you know that?" Kevin said in a low, barely steady, angry voice.  
"No, you're an ass! At least I don't lie about everything like you two do! I'm honest! And if it hurts, well you know that old saying, if you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen! Maybe you two do deserve each other!"

Ben bit her lip in a small attempt to keep the sobs back. She didn't want to hear this, but some part of her knew she needed to.

It was quiet again.

Kevin said something Ben couldn't hear that made Gwen gasp and almost start yelling again before speaking up to a volume she could hear him from the stairs.

"...Now then. I think I'm going to go say hey to Ben and then go." Kevin said and mumbled something else to Gwen.

Ben could hear Gwen's quiet sobs and heard Kevin start walking towed the stairs. She got up and raced back to her room praying he hadn't seen her yet as she just noticed how little she was wearing. She was only wearing a pair of panties, granny panties at that, and an old white tank top with a hole in the side.

When she reached her room she quickly grabbed her fluffy pink robe and wrapped it around herself, trying to make it look like she had either worn it to bed the night before or had just gotten up and put it on to wear to the shower. Lucky for her, after years of practice, her tears had dried and not a soul could see she had been crying.  
Kevin knocked on the door just seconds after, but didn't bother waiting for a 'come in' before opening the door.

Ben had moved to sit on the bed by this point and Kevin walked up to her slowly. A smirk formed on his slightly over serious face.

"Hey." he said simply, sitting in the bed as well.

"Hey." Ben said back.

His smirk grew and he chuckled a bit.

"What?" Ben asked confused.

Kevin glanced at her.

"You can't fool me Ben, I'm an ex-con remember. I think you shouldn't have put on that robe just for me. You look cuter in your sleepwear." he said.

Ben's face grew red as a sudden memory of him holding her last night when she had her nightmare came to mind. It wasn't because he was an ex-con that he knew. He saw her.  
He only laughed harder and she had to look away.

"Okay I take it back! You look cuter when you're embarrassed!"

"I-I am not!" Ben tried, and failed, to keep her voice steady.

Kevin chuckled again before claiming down and getting serious.

"Ben, I was wondering, and don't worry I've already talked to your aunt and uncle about it and their fine with it so long as you are, how would you feel about spending a couple nights at my place. It would give you a little change in scenery, I could help with the nightmares since I'm normally up anyway, and it would give them time to relax and get all the last little things from recent events straightened out."

Ben's green eyes shot to Kevin's dark ones as he said this and didn't even think as she said yes. She needed to be away from her cousin for a while after what just happened down stairs.

Kevin smiled slightly, about to be sarcastic, but thought better of it and pulled the girl into a hug with a frown on his face.

"So how much did you hear?" he asked.

"How did you..."

"Your eyes betrayed you. How much did you hear from down there?"

Ben closed her eyes and took a breath to steady herself.

"Enough to know Gwen hates me. And you I guess. I didn't hear much of what you said though. I was on the stairs and you were really quiet."

Kevin nodded and was quiet for a minute before replying.

"So, do you want to hear the truth?" he asked.

Ben nodded, curious.

"I've always loved you..."

Ben's heart nearly stopped.

"But back when I thought you were a guy... Well I was in enough trouble with the law as it was, and I was almost one hundred percent positive I was straight, so I held back. Thing is though, I've always had some small suspicion you were a girl. You were just to pretty..." he paused a second to gage Ben's expression before continuing. "Any way, sometimes I would slip up and show some interest in you, when I took notice to that I would always try to make it seem like it was directed toward Gwen so if any one noticed I wouldn't get into trouble. That only made a bigger problem because she noticed."  
He waited for Ben to respond and it took the poor shocked girl a second to figure out he was done speaking for the moment.

She had a million things to say, a million she could have said if her words still worked.

A million things she could have done, if her body responded to her.

Instead, her bodies reaction shocked both of them.

She threw herself at him, arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips crashed on his.

His shock only lasted a second though as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Tasting it in case this first kiss was his last.

Incase it was the only truth he would ever find in his ocean of lies... 


End file.
